Chuck Versus the DeLorean
|next= }} Chuck Versus the DeLorean is the tenth episode in season two, which aired on December 8, 2008. It is the twenty-third episode overall. Synopsis Sarah's father, a con artist, comes to meet her, revealing that he conned a Saudi Arabian, Sheikh Rajiv Ahmad, out of nearly a million dollars. The Sheikh turns out to be connected to terrorist funding, so Beckman wants Sarah and Chuck to obtain intel from Sarah's father, but things get complicated when Ahmad shows up. Meanwhile, Anna wants to take her relationship with Morgan a step further and asks him to move in an apartment with her. Captain Awesome lends him some money to buy one, but instead, he buys a busted up DeLorean. Full Plot The episode begins with a memory which appears to take place in 1990. Sarah appears as an innocent, blonde girl riding her bike down the street when an Windfield Armored Van that has just loaded in cash, hits the girl. A doctor runs to help her, taking her to the hospital. In the car, the innocent girl is not as innocent as she seems. In this episode, we are introduced to her dad, Jack Burton. He was chased by the DEA, CIA, and the FEDs and hid money in case of emergency. Next, Sarah is talking to Chuck about taking a personal day. She is being secretive which makes Chuck suspicious. Chuck decides to spy on Sarah and follows her to the De Biaso's restaurant. His GPS makes him get caught and at the same time, he also flashes on a scar on the wrist of Cole (the fake name of Jack Burton) which gives him information on who he is. He calls Cole a loser and the scum of the earth, but all before Sarah introduces him as her dad. She also introduces Chuck to her father as her boyfriend. Back at Buy More, Anna Wu and Morgan are going out and Morgan tries to romance her in the video room. She says that they should move in together and Morgan gets scared; he is clueless about relationships. Sarah's dad, Jack has a bushel of cash from Sheikh Rajiv Ahmad, a Saudi Arabian man who has been on the CIA terror watch list for many years. Jack, Sarah, and Chuck go out to dinner and Jack is revealing about what he did. He pulled a Lichtenstein and sold an opportunity to buy the famous L.A. Nagamichi office tower. But he has no right to sell the building because the Lichtenstein is actually fake. Chuck flashes on some Arab men that walk by in the lobby. They happen to be Sheik. They find Jack and tell him that they want their money back. He says that Sarah is Lichtenstein's personal secretary. They point a gun at her and she is trumped by Liechtenstein in a chair. Chuck is actually playing him. The Sheik want a meeting. He wants his money and the building. Back at the castle Sarah tells the director she will arrest her father despite being family. Instead, General Beckman wants Chuck and Sarah to help in the con to receive more information on the Sheik and her father. The CIA has tried to find the Sheik's hidden bank accounts and General Beckman wants the team to sell the building and to receive at least $10 million so that they can trace the foreign bank account information. Morgan still does not know what to do about Anna's proposition to move in. Awesome brings him back to reality and tells him that he has no car, no credit and no ambition. Awesome tells him that he will loan him money. As Morgan goes to tell Anna the good news he finds out that someone is selling a DeLorean. Morgan is buys it. Awesome finds out that he used the money instead to buy the car and starts to hunt down Morgan. Anna finds out as well and also becomes angry. Morgan has 24 hours to return the money or all his hair will be plucked from head to toe. Sarah convinces Jack to split the money four ways, with her, Casey and Chuck. Casey plays security, while Chuck continues as Lichtenstein who only knows German (so he has to remain silent). The plan is to evacuate the 51st floor, redecorate it and do the deal. Everything goes as planned until a translator is brought in. In a Hogan's Heroes German accent Chuck cancels the deal. The Sheik insists that he pay the $10 million. Jack, Sarah and Chuck make it out and Jack steals the laptop that contains the sheik's bank account information. Chuck assures Sarah that she is not to blame for her father's sinful ways. Casey tracks Jack to a downtown hotel, but Jack has been abducted by the Sheik. The Sheik calls Sarah and tells her to get the money or they will kill her dad. She does not know where the money is. Morgan asks Chuck if he can borrow $2,500 and Chuck goes to the ATM to discover that he has $10 million in his account. Sarah meets up with the Sheik to exchange the bags supposedly filled with cash to get her father back. However, they surround her and hold her at gunpoint and discover the bags are empty. Chuck drives up in the DeLorean with a wireless laptop so he can wire the money back to the Sheik. The Sheik enters his account number only to order them all killed. Casey drives up impersonating a Treasury Department agent and arrests Sarah and Chuck as Lichtenstein. Casey secretly gives Sarah a gun which she pulls on the Sheik, who in turn threatens to shoot Jack. Sarah shoots Jack and threatens the Sheik. The Sheik drives off in the DeLorean, but its top speed is only 22 MPH. Then Chuck makes call to the local PD about a stolen DeLorean. General Beckman says they were able to freeze the Sheik's account for $1 billion. Beckman also wants to arrest Jack for embezzlement. Casey tells her that he played a crucial role in capturing the Sheik and getting the bank account information. Beckman say that she will tell the prosecution this. At the Buy More, Morgan approaches Chuck to inform him of how his DeLorean has been impounded. This means that he can regain the money he owes Awesome, as well as regain Anna's trust. However, Jeff and Lester show him the General Lee from Dukes of Hazard. Sarah says goodbye to her dad before he is arrested. He confesses that out of all the people, he trusts Chuck with the money and he knows he won't hurt her. Before he gets picked up, she sends him on an errand so he won't be there when the cops come. She can't bear the thought of seeing him in jail. Chuck runs into Jack and Jack tells him to take care of her. Trivia * In the flashback sequence, Sarah is shown a packet of stolen $100 bills. However, the bills have a modern design which didn't exist in 1990. * The scene in which Chuck plants a message for 'Mr. Lichtenstein' and assumes the identity is a nod to the film "Dirty Rotten Scoundrels", in which Michael Caine plays a con artist impersonating a psychoanalytical physician known as Dr. Schuffhausen. The shot in which Chuck takes the message is almost identical to the corresponding shot in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. * 'Lichtenstein' is also a reference to the film "A Knight's Tale", starring Heath Ledger. * When the real employees of the building are returning to the upper floor, the elevator incorrectly shows them traveling downwards rather than upwards. * Stefanie Scott (Young Sarah) was nominated for the 2009 Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a TV Series-Guest Starring Young Actress". * Devon's loan to Morgan had a weekly interest of 12%, Morgan would be better off using a credit card to get the US$2500. Guest Stars * Gary Cole as Jack Burton, the estranged father of Sarah Walker * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Anthony Azizi as Sheikh Rajiv Ahmad Quotes Sarah: Why did you put the money in Chuck's account? Jack Burton: I needed to put it somewhere cause I didn't trust Cop Face. Sarah: But you trusted Chuck. Jack Burton: I read people. That's the only *real* talent I got. One thing I *know*, that kid would never betray you. I made a $10 million bet that he loved you... Turns out I was right. Music * Blitzen Trapper – “Furr” * Yello – “Oh Yeah” * Daniel May – “Womens Wear” * Supergrass – “Diamond Hoo Ha Man” Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes